Retrospection
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: If Soma have to categorized the female rookie leader, Soma will give no second thoughts on stamping 'dim-witted' in his answer form – he has always think that said leader is dull, brainless and unintelligent for not being afraid of him, the renowned Death God of Fenrir Far East Branch.


**Author's note:** Wao. I can't remember the last time I write something…and draw anything. My life consist of work, work and more work nowadays. Now don't get me wrong. I like my job and working but for some reason I can't find the time to do any of those two above. Too much procrastinating, maybe? Yey. Not. OTL Now trying to get familiar back with letting the imagination run wild and free via words and arts. Now that's yey. Huhu. As always, English is not my main language. Pardon me for the bad grammar and all. OTL

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own God Eater. If I own it I'm sure as heck gonna put some romance in it. Ahuehuehue- XD

 _Italic words_ \- Thoughts

* * *

 **RETROSPECTION**

 _What an idiot._

Tightening the grip on his blade, Soma picked up his pace, completely ignoring the other male's shout of telling him to slow down.

 _Didn't she learn her lesson already? Did being knocked out cold previously by the Hannibal means nothing to her?_

"Hey Soma! Y-you're moving too fast! Slow down a little!" the voice of the Bugarally fanatic were faint in his ears.

"If you have the energy to talk then use it for running," he spat out without looking back at the younger's face. "Don't drag me down with your lack of stamina."

"Why you-!"

He can tell that Kota is angry, judging by the way Alisa is scolding him and Sakuya's calming both the God Eater rookies.

 _What is she thinking, running towards the mouth of the Hannibal alone, with a body which still haven't recovered completely from the attack she received during the Aragami invasion into The Den?_

Some gritted his teeth as Kota once again called out to him, gasping for air in between of his speeches as he tried to keep up with his hooded senior. He ignored his calls and focused on the road they're running on; the only lights illuminating the dark path are from the dimly lighted lights on the wall – Soma can count the amount of said lights in 20 seconds, if he's given the time to do so.

The blade God Arc user doesn't understand his leader. He never did understand her older sibling and cousin-he never bother to try anyway-but at least Yuu and Renka are not as reckless as the youngest of the family; the recently promoted leader of the 1st Unit seemed so eager in finding Death. She seemed not to be bothered by the fact that the unmatched Oracle Cell in Lindow's God Arc might transform her into one of the Aragami itself, or if not, killed her. When she woke up in the Sick Bay after the event and saw her almost-mutated right hand, she treated it like how Alisa treated last week's fashion tips – she didn't give enough care. She didn't bother to do more than bandaging said hand. She didn't let anyone else treat said hand even though the demon instructor Tsubaki herself heavily insisted on it.

She didn't give any damn thoughts about it.

 _I know that that girl is straight-out weird but never to this extend._

His leader had gone back to doing missions the day after the incident – she's back occupying the lounge, chatting with whoever it is sitting next to her while waiting for instruction from Hibari or news of more missions coming from the red-haired operator. He noticed that her right hand is bandaged no more-and surprisingly the hand looked normal-and that her expressions harden with some sort of resolution; of what, Soma himself didn't have a clue about it. Soma also noticed that ever since the invasion, she's been somewhat…occupied with something. Often Soma saw her talking, smiling and laughing while facing either her left or right side. Thing is Soma saw no one around her or around the vicinity she's in when she's doing that. Perhaps it's the tension of being a leader and the disappearance of Lindow that had finally loosen up one of the screws in her head but he never bothered to ask the reason behind her unusual behavior – he concluded that it's perfectly normal for a weirdo to act such way.

 _Perhaps if I pry more into said matter things will not go the way it is now._

Turning right at the fork that he came into, Soma bit his lip as he started to see the light from the other end – he knows what it is that's in front of him. It was the open area of the island. The one where Project Aegis has taken place before said project's thwarted by yours truly and the rest of the Gang. The place where he watched in first person Shio 'died' and rose up to the moon. The place where with heavy heart he devoured Shio's body.

The place where in second time in his life he saw the 1st Unit leader's fist shaking, silently balled up and eyes staring blankly, devoid of emotion whatsoever at Shio's silent cocoon – the first time he saw her did so was during his first mission with her; when Eric died, devoured alive by an Aragami.

It is also the place where Hibari confirmed that signals are being emitted from the 1st Unit leader's armlet and Hannibal is 'accompanying' her.

"Soma, we need to think of a plan," Sakuya's sudden voice beside the hooded blade God Arc user snapped him from his reverie. "It's dangerous to just enter the room; we don't know what's waiting for us in there."

"…Any suggestion?"

"Unfortunately, no," the older gave him a defeated smile while at the same time glancing back to see Kota and Alisa catching up-with ragged breathes-to them.

"Then there's no need for one," Soma replied and gathered up more of his speed and run ahead of his former leader's beloved.

 _That idiot._

If Soma have to categorized the female rookie leader, Soma will give no second thoughts on stamping 'dim-witted' in his answer form – he has always think that said leader is dull, brainless and unintelligent for not being afraid of him, the renowned Death God of Fenrir Far East Branch. Who in The Den-exception of Lindow and Sakuya, since they're both are his mentor-will be smiling and grinning when he or she is paired up with him in a mission? Soma jabbed his blade at her during their first mission together. He still remember the smile the other gave him when he did so, along with a line that he never expected anyone will say to him; "Happy to be in a team with you. " Soma had finally started to open the door of his heart to others, or so that's what Lindow told him a couple of days before he goes M.I.A. Sakuya even teased him, saying that the hooded blade God Arc user has finally let his guard down, even for a little and that he finally is participating in a conversation rather that just being an observer like he did previously before the rookie leader came.

Did he trusts human more now than he did before? …Maybe. Did he finds mingling and socializing with others fun now that he experienced it himself? Heck no. He still prefers his personal space but he guess it wouldn't hurt to chat-with a condition that he'll do less the talking-once in a while. Hence he wondered the reason why the rookie leader seemed to always 'coincidently' meet him at the lounge. Or maybe in front of the vendor machine on the veteran floor. Or when she casually entered his room, cans of First Love juice is in her hands.

The rookie leader, despite her weirdness can be very talkative if she wanted to be. Soma cannot remember exactly how many times she comes into his room unannounced, leaving only after he shooed her away and in some occasions after stuffing his fridge with the cursed juice Sakaki came up with. Said thing turned out worse when Shio comes; the duo looks like they're enjoying themselves when they saw his wrinkle eyebrows as they marched into his room, hand in hand and cans and cans of the loathed juice on their other hand.

It goes without saying that Soma did not enjoy every ounce of the duo's giggle, laughs and most of all pranks. But that doesn't mean that he hated them, the things they did and the girls themselves. He will never openly admit it but he didn't mind the embarrassing situation he's been put into thanks to the duo…to a certain degree though. The times he spent with Shio were ones of the comfortable moments he had in his life – Shio is like him; she understands how he feels and he she. Perhaps because of the similarity they both shared, he started to see-once again will never ever openly admitting it-the Aragami girl as a little sister. But when it comes to the rookie leader-

 _She better be alive._

Soma didn't know why he has the feelings he's having right now; worried, pissed, anger, annoyed – mostly anger towards the rookie leader as he pick up his pace in running. He blocked out the calls and shouts of his teammates behind him – whatever they want from him they'll have to wait because right now his mind focused only at one thing; at one person.

Coming straight into a big room where the lights are better than in the previous maze of corridors, his center of attention came into view. To his relief, she is unharmed and still standing straight with her long sword at her side. Soma can't tell what kind of expression she is wearing right now but hell to that all; the sight of seeing her in one piece relaxed him.

"You moron," he growled. "The heck you're doing?"

Not expecting any response from his muttered words, Some was startled when the rookie leader turned her face sideway over her shoulder. He's not sure whether she was just checking on her teammates or that she was looking straight at him. But one thing for sure; the quick smile on her face before she turned away to her front back is one that delivered a verdict of 'everything's going to be okay'.

The hooded blade God Arc user sighed in defeat, shaking his head and looked back at her.

 _Fine. Let's do this your way. Just don't think I'm going to go easy on you afterwards. Lectures from Tsubaki ain't only the thing you're gonna get._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Whew. That was fun. XD Rushing halfway towards the end though since I wanna sleep. Lol. XD XD Anyway, for those who are wondering, Yuu is the canon hero of GB while Renka is the hero for the anime, which will come out on July. It's like a birthday present to me. Hehe. XD

It's kinda shocking though that this fandom is quiet; the game is fun and the characters and storyline is pretty good. But I hate a lot, A LOT of Aragami. Especially the one who can fly and run away after HP dropped into who-knows-how-much. I do hope the fandom will be merrier after the anime comes out. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy that as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading, you. X3


End file.
